


A Bloody Handkerchief

by AdrianaintheSnow



Series: Cops and Not Robbers [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Kidnapping mentioned, M/M, Multi, Nose bleeds mentioned, pretty much just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23993497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrianaintheSnow/pseuds/AdrianaintheSnow
Summary: “Do you have plans to be anything other than a nuisance today?” Dee groused.Roman just fluttered his eyelashes up at him from his place sprawled out across his lap and made absolutely no move to change his current behavior.Dee and Roman help Logan move and Dee finds something from their past.(This story happens about 5 years after the events of Mistaken Identity.)
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: Cops and Not Robbers [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642465
Comments: 18
Kudos: 150





	A Bloody Handkerchief

“Do you have plans to be anything other than a nuisance today?” Dee groused.

Roman just fluttered his eyelashes up at him from his place sprawled out across his lap and made absolutely no move to change his current behavior.

“You’re a menace,” his said even as one of his hands made to tangle into the man’s hair. His other hand reached into the drawer in front of him to grab the next object to sort, though having Roman in his lap now made that more difficult. “You could help.”

“I am helping.”

“Hmmm… is that so?” Dee asked, letting a finger trail down his nose.

“Yep,” Roman said cheerily. “I’m motivation.”

Dee slapped the hand wandering up his thigh away. “Logan would kill us.”

“Yes, he would,” Logan chided as he walked into the room with another box. He nudged the bottom of Roman’s shoe with his toes. “Get up.”

“Noooo.”

He kicked the shoe again. “Get to work.”

Roman whined pitifully and threw out all of his limbs. “You two got married without me!” He reminded dramatically. Dee rolled his eyes.

“Yes, and as of 5 days ago we have rectified that, so I expect you to get over it now.”

“Scorned by those I love. Uncared for. Abandoned.”

“As I have explained before, it was a shot-gun wedding,” Logan said.

“And as I have explained before that isn’t what a shot gun wedding is,” Dee groaned.

“They had shot guns, we got married, how is that not a shot gun wedding?”

“Alone… forever.”

“Roman, we literally just got married 5 days ago,” Logan snapped. “I am currently trying to move my possessions into your home as we speak which you are supposed to be assisting with.”

Roman pouted up at him with a wobbly lip.

Dee rolled his eyes. “He wants a kiss,” he explained.

Logan gave an exasperated sigh, but he did lower himself to his knees and pressed a soft kiss to Roman’s lips. “There,” he said. “Now up!”

“…Hmmm…”

“Roman!”

Roman chuckled. “I’m getting up. I’m getting up.” He peeled himself off Dee’s lap, but didn’t seem inclined to do anything more than lean against the wall behind them lazily. Logan rolled his eyes and pulled the box he’d brought in to him before he started to carefully pack the objects in the keep pile Dee had made.

Dee turned his attention back to the drawer in front of him and took out a binder from it, but he quickly set it aside when he caught sight of what was under it.

“Well, well, well,” Dee tsked. “And what do we have here? I thought you weren’t one for sentiment.”

“Give me that!” Dee was surprised when Logan lunged forward to grab it from him, but Roman somehow managed to be even quicker and grabbed it himself before hopping to his feet with it in his grips.

“Now he moves,” Logan grumbled.

“A stained handkerchief?” Roman asked. “Is this blood?”

Logan groaned into his hands.

“Really?” Dee said delighted. “That? You kept that all these years?” Goodness, Logan’s face was actually turning red.

“What is it?” Roman asked, already smiling despite not knowing the story behind it.

“It is just a handkerchief,” Logan said.

“It’s my handkerchief,” Dee explained. “Or at least, it was 9 years ago.”

“Ooo, this sounds like a fun story,” Roman said, plopping back onto the ground and putting his hands (with the handkerchief still in them) into his lap like a child waiting for story time. Logan tried to grab for the handkerchief, but Roman held it away from him. Dee snatched it from Roman’s hand himself. “Hey,” Roman complained.

“Shush, you wanted to hear the story right, dear?”

Roman considered this. “Yes,” he decided.

“Well, you know how Logan and I met.”

Logan grumbled something under his breath.

“Ah, you mean your tendency to pick up men by kidnapping them?” Roman asked.

“Well, when it works…” Dee shrugged.

“Hmm, so this story happened during the kidnapping, I assume,” Roman said.

“It did,” Dee said with a fond smile at Logan.

“Don’t look at me like that,” he scoffed. “It was not some romantic meeting.”

“Oh, and is that why you kept the handkerchief like some maiden in a romance novel?” Dee teased, flicking it at him. Logan reached for it again, but Dee was careful to yank it away from his reach. “Besides, copious amounts of fast food, people trying to kill us, and inventive methods of restraint? It certainly sounds romantic to me.”

Logan glared and then turned to Roman. “I got a nosebleed,” Logan said, his voice clinical. “He offered me his handkerchief and told me to ‘keep it’ when I was finished with it.”

“And then you kept it in your dresser for nine years,” Roman said. His smile clearly said that he did not at all believe Logan’s rather bland retelling.

“I… found no reason to dispose of it.”

“A nose blood stained handkerchief?” Roman teased.

“Yes,” Logan insisted stubbornly.

“It’s not because you’re soft for him then?” Roman asked.

Logan pressed his lips together. “Of course not.”

“Interesting,” Roman said while tapping a fingertip to his lips. “And remind me, Dee, who cried at the wedding last week?”

“You did,” Logan mumbled.

“Well, sure, I did,” Roman said. “But you know, I think I might recall someone else crying. Huh. Who could that have been…?”

“You know, I seem to remember that, Roman,” Dee said. “He looked rather familiar, but I just can’t think of the name. It’s on the tip of my tongue. Lenny?”

“I was thinking more Loyd?” Roman suggested.

“Perhaps Layton?”

“We have been married less than a week and I already regret this.”

“Well you’ve been married to _me_ for less than a week at least,” Roman said.

“It wasn’t a valid wedding!” Logan exclaimed. “Just drop it!”

“I’ll drop it,” Roman said. “If you admit you’re soft for Dee and also me.”

“Was the wedding not enough?” he groaned. They both looked at him expectantly. “Fine, fine. I’m soft for the both of you.”

Roman smiled and Dee caught a hint of mischievousness the second before he launched himself at Logan, tackling him to the ground.

“Roman, no!” There was a struggle, but Roman managed to end up pinning him.

He pressed a messy kiss to Logan’s nose. “I love you too nerd.”

Dee chuckled at them as Logan shoved Roman off and sat up, wiping the spit off his nose. “Handkerchief?” Dee offered, waving it at him.

He snatched it away with a grumble but didn’t use it to wipe up the mess. Instead he carefully folded it and put it in his pocket. “Let’s just,” he said, a blush dusting his cheeks under the fond looks Roman and Dee were sending him. “Finish packing.”


End file.
